Problem Love
by Kyungsoo Noo
Summary: "Aku mohon, Hyung. Kali ini saja. Kau benar-benar harus mendengarkanku. Setelah ini, terserah Hyung mau melakukan apa padaku. Tapi aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Hyung waktu itu hanya salah paham." / "Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas aku melihat semuanya. Jangan kau kira aku ini bodoh, Jongin! Hikss.." / "Kau milikku, sayang. Selamanya akan tetap jadi milikku."


Title : **Problem is Love**

Main Cast : **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan.**

Other Cast : **EXO Members, Other**

Genre : **Romance, Hurt.**

Length : **Oneshoot**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

**NB : Cerita pasaran! Geje-geje ewww**

**^Enjoy^**

Pagi yang cerah. Namun tak secerah suasana hati seorang Kim Jongin. Dia berjalan lunglai untuk sampai di kelasnya. Masih pagi, tapi dia tidak punya semangat sama sekali. Jongin sampai di kelasnya dan membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Mengenaskan sekali wajahmu!" Komentar Sehun –teman sekelasnya- kepadanya yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

Jongin hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas omongan Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafas kasar. Dia tahu apa yang membuat Jongin sampai seperti ini. Sosok Jongin berubah 360o hanya dikarenakan sesosok namja mungil yang baru kemarin memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Jong!"

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu." Bentak Jongin pada Sehun. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengembangkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Bodoh!"

Jongin tak peduli kalau Sehun mengatainya bodoh atau apalah itu. Yang jelas, sekarang Jongin hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

"Kalau tau begini, dulu aku tidak akan menyerahkan_nya_ begitu saja padamu. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Hanya karena sahabat aku merelakannya. Tapi sekarang, dia dengan teganya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain."

Jongin tanpa basa-basi bangkit dan kemudian mencengkram erat kerah seragam Sehun. Membuat seisi kelas menjadi gaduh seketika.

"Wow wow. Santai, sobat." Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli kalau lelaki didepannya ini memukulnya atau apa.

"Jaga bicaramu, brengsek!" kata Jongin.

"Harusnya kau mengaca dulu. Disini siapa yang brengsek? Aku atau dirimu." Tantang Sehun dengan tatapan yang datar menatap Jongin.

"**KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI**!" cengkraman Jongin di leher Sehun terlepas begitu saja saat ada seorang guru yang masuk dan menghentikan semua ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang makan siang di kantin bersama sahabatnya Baekhyun.

"Kyung! Kau harus coba ini! Sungguh ini enak sekali." Baekhyun dari tadi membujuk Kyungsoo untuk makan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berminat.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas. Wajah yang selalu ceria setiap hari itu sekarang nampak murung. Meskipun wajah itu tetap imut walau sedang murung begitu. Tetapi membuat Baekhyun sangat tidak tega. Ia tahu betul apa penyebabnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Dan perlakuan Baekhyun ini membuat pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Dia mulai menangis. "Hikks.. Hikkss.. Baekhyun Hyung!"

"Sssshhh…Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan pikirkan lelaki brengsek itu lagi! Kau bisa mencari yang baru. Yang jauh lebih baik daripada dia. Mengingat banyak yang menyukaimu, itu sama sekali tidak susah." Baekhyun mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo tetap menangis dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeram marah. Ia bersumpah akan membalas semua ini. Kesedihan Kyungsoo adalah kesedihannya juga.

.

.

.

Lima bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin. Dan saat itu juga mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berita ini menjadi sangat heboh di sekolah. Dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo sang primadona itu menerima Jongin yang notabennya adalah orang biasa dan tidak terkenal seperti Kyungsoo. Mereka iri dengan Jongin. Sangat iri.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat romantic walau belum lama menjadi kekasih. Saat pagi, Jongin selalu menunggu Kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah dan masuk sekolah bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Karena Jongin tidak menjemput Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo sudah ada yang mengantar kalau kesekolah. Makan dikantin berdua. Menunggu Kyungsoo sampai di jemput supirnya. Dan lain lagi.

Hingga kejadian yang tidak diharapkan itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan Jongin saat itu juga. Tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

_-Flashback-_

_Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke kelas Jongin. Sambil menyenandungkan beberapa lagu favoritnya. Biasanya Jongin yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo ke kelasnya kalau sudah bel pulang begini. Tapi, Jongin agak telat. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas kekasihnya itu._

_Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di kelas Jongin. Dia membuka pelan pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat apa yang ada didepannya._

_Jongin sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalau wanita itu sedang menangis. Entah karena apa._

_Kyungsoo diam mematung. Ia menatap terluka kedua insane dihadapannya itu._

"_Jo-Jongin!" lirih Kyungsoo. Air mata sudah berlinangan di pipi tembemnya._

_Mendengar suara yang amat sangat di kenalnya itu. Jongin membuka matanya pelan. Dan ia sangat terkejut karena melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangisan yang membuat hati Jongin ngilu._

"_K-Kyungsoo Hyung!" Secepatnya Jongin mendorong kasar bahu wanita itu. Dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur._

"_Aw. Sakit, Jongin!" Jongin tidak mempedulikannya. Ia sekarang berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo._

"_Jangan mendekat!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris._

"_Hyung. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Jongin semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hendak menarik tangan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangannya kasar._

"_Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyungsoo semakin menyedihkan dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya._

"_Hyung. Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Dan sekuat tenaga Jongin mencoba meyakinkan kepada Kyungsoo apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"_Hikss. Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Semua sudah jelas. Hiksss." Sungguh, hal yang tidak ingin Jongin lihat adalah saat-saat Kyungsoo bersedih dan menangis. Bibir Jongin sangat gatal karena ingin menjeleskan semua. Ini tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo lihat. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka._

"_Kyungsoo Hyuuung" panggil Jongin lembut. Dia begitu mencintai sosok manis didepannya ini. Sampai ia tidak mau membentak atau berbuat sekasar apapun pada Kyungsoo._

"_Kita berakhir, Kim Jongin!" ucapan final dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kaget bukan main. Ia memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya. Sekuat tenaga ia mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi, akhir-akhirnya begini? Endingnya begini? Kyungsoo memutuskannya? Hanya karena kesalahpahaman belaka._

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo berlari sekuat yang ia bisa._

"_Jongiiinn." Panggil wanita tadi._

"_Apa? Kau puas sekarang, huh? Dasar jalang!"_

**PLAKK**

_Jongin menampar telak pipi wanita tadi dan berlari kencang mengejar Kyungsoo._

_Terlambat. Jongin terlambat. Saat ia sudah melihat Kyungsoo dan hamper dekat dengannya. Sebuah mobil membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan hatinya yang hancur._

-_End of Flashback_-

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo di depan kelasnya. Ia akan menjelaskan semua. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Jongin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berselingkuh dibelakang Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Jongin bisa selingkuh kalau yang ada dihatinya hanya ada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Saat itu, wanita yang mencium Jongin mengatakan kalau ia sudah sangat lama menyukai Jongin. Dia juga tidak peduli status Jongin yang hanya pelajar biasa. Tidak kaya sama seperti lainnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Jongin tahu perasaannya. Itu saja. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya seperti apa. Jongin tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo hanya demi wanita sepertinya. Walaupun dia wanita, dan Kyungsoo adalah lelaki, mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Kyungsoo jauhh lebih baik dari wanita itu.

Dan yang tidak Jongin duga adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Permintaan yang dimana jika Jongin menyetujuinya, wanita itu berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Permintaannya ya itu, mencium Jongin. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Dan dengan berat hati Jongin menyetujuinya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu kehidupannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan saat Jongin melakukannya, sialnya, Kyungsoo melihatnya. Melihat saat Jongin berciuman dengan wanita itu. Menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang mendalam.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!" Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, huh?" Baekhyun berdiri memunggungi Kyungsoo. Berniat melindunginya dari Jongin.

"Aku mohon kau minggir sebentar, Baekhyun sunbae. Aku ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo Hyung." Jelas Jongin. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, brengsekk!"

"Sunbae_**—"**_

**BUKKK**

Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya, Baekhyun sudah menonjok wajah Jongin keras. Membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati Kyungsoo lagi, bajingan!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jongin yang mengerang kesakitan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam sebentar lagi. Memilih baju yang menurutnya cocok. Malam ini, keluarga Kyungsoo mempunyai janji dengan keluarga sahabat Ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sayaangg. Sudah selesai?" Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka, dan yang membukanya itu Mama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah selesai."

Mama Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu dan mengelus pelan pipi gembul Kyungsoo. "Aigooo. Anak Eomma cantik sekaliiii. Pasti _dia_ akan semakin tersepona kepada anakku ini."

Kyungsoo ngeblush. "Apa sih, Eommaa?"

Mama Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang imut ini. "Hahaha. Sudah, ayo turun! Kita harus segera berangkat."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya gugup. Sekarang dia duduk di taman Restaurant tempat keluarganya makan malam dengan seseorang. Keluarga mereka membiarkan Kyungsoo dan seseorang itu untuk berbicara berdua.

"Kyung!" Orang itu memanggil Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Apa, K-Kris Hyung?" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Orang yang bersama Kyungsoo yang ternyata bernama Kris itu tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Tidak usah segugup itu, Kyung." Kris menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin menunduk malu.

"Mmhhh."

"Tatap aku, Do Kyungsoo!" tegas Kris, tapi tidak menambah volume kelembutannya saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tepat di mata Kris.

"Tau tidak?" Kris memulai acara percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" bingung Kyungsoo karena Kris tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku senang sekalii saat Appa memberitahuku kalau kamu menyetujui perjodohan kita." Kris memainkan jari lentik yang digenggamnya itu.

"Sesenang itukah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Kris dari tadi.

Kris mengangguk antusias. "Iyaa. Waktu pertama kali kamu menolak perjodohan kita, aku sangat sedih. Bisa dibilang, aku sakit hati. Galau, kk~" Kris tersenyum geli saat mengingatnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih setia memandangi Kris. Ia jelas tahu kalau Kris memang sempat tidak mau makan gara-gara dirinya. Mamanya lah yang menceritakan ini semua. Saat dulu, saat Kyungsoo masih bersama dengan kekasihnya dulu.

"Maaf." Kata Kyungsoo pelan. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ahaha. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, sekarang kan kamu sudah menerimaku. Aku senang sekalii." Jujur Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang membuatmu putus dengan kekasihmu dulu?" tanya Kris. Ia tidak tahu perihal yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo putus dengan Jongin waktu itu. Sebenarnya Kris tidak boleh bertanya ini, namun jika tidak bertanya, dia akan mati penasaran. /lebeh ahh -_-/

Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau membahas ini. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Mengingat Jongin semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Hikss." Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Melihat itu, Kris menjadi merasa bersalah. Segera ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"Sssshhh. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang ini. Maafkan aku, Kyung." Sesal Kris. Makin mempererat pelukannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng di dada Kris. "Tidak, Kris Hyung. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Sekali lagi maaf. Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Sangat." Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Memberi tanda untuk Kyungsoo segera berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada di gerbang sendirian. Dia sudah pulang. Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya karna tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo sampai di jemput. Baekhyun harus mengantarkan Mamanya katanya.

Kyungsoo memainkan sepatunya bosan. Yang mau menjemput tidak datang-datang.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Kyungsoo beralih mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat namja yang memanggilnya tadi sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Orang itu akan segera kabur saat itu kalau kedua tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Lepas!" teriak Kyungsoo. Mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melilit tangannya. /melilit , emang uler -_-/

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau penjelasanku, Hyung?" tanya Jongin frustasi. Selama ini dia berusaha dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaganya. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu! Aku mau pulang." Kyungsoo tetap memberontak pada Jongin. Walau sia-sia karna tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada tubuh Jongin.

"Aku mohon, Hyung. Kali iniii saja. Kau benar-benar harus mendengarkanku. Setelah ini, terserah Hyung mau melakukan apa padaku. Tapi aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Hyung waktu itu hanya salah paham. Dan yang Hyung lihat tidak seperti yang Hyung pikirkan." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai menitikan air mata. "Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas aku melihat semuanya. Jangan kau kira aku ini bodoh, Jongin! Hikss.." kata Kyungsoo di sela-sela tangisannya.

Jongin tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Dia menghapus pelan air mata Kyungsoo. "Tolong, Hyung. Dengarkan aku kali ini saja."

.

.

.

"Sayang!"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Kris disana. Kyungsoo melihat Kris tersenyum kearahnya. Kris berlari kecil ke tempat Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pulang, sayang!" Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari seseorang yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

Kris menatap tajam orang itu. Melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jongin. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Jongin.

"Dia siapa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa ada yang janggal karna Kris memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

"Aku kekasihnya. Kau mau apa?" tanya balik Kris. Kris sangat tahu kalau Jongin adalah mantan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang membuat Kyungsoo menolaknya dulu. Dan kini, dia akan membalasnya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Secepat itu kah Kyungsoo mendapatkan penggantinya? Apa benar Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya? Pikir Jongin berkecamuk.

Jongin menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Kris akan semakin menertawakannya kalau sampai Jongin menangis.

"Jangan dekati kekasihku lagi!" tegas Kris.

Sedangakan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Tadi Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang hal yang membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, dia tidak mau menjelaskan penjelasan Jongin dari awal. Harusnya waktu itu Kyungsoo tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Harusnya waktu itu Kyungsoo tidak egois. Tapi semua terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah memilih Kris. Kyungsoo tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin. Menerima Kris hanyalah untuk pelampiasan. Tapi lama-lama, Kyungsoo juga mulai merasakan perasaan yang lebih pada Kris.

Bolehkah Kyungsoo egois?

Memiliki dua-duanya. Memiliki Kris dan Jongin

**Beberapa tahun kemudian..**

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan cermin. Melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Sangat manis dengan kemeja dan jas putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Kemudian laki-laki tinggi yang lain berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan baju yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kamu sudah siap, sayang?" Laki-laki itu berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Kris Hyung." kata Kyungsoo.

"Bagus." Kris tersenyum dan kemudian mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

Hari ini hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kris. Memang acara ini sudah direncanakan sejak dulu. Hanya saja baru terwujud sekarang. Karna dulu, Kyungsoo belum memilih Kris. Tapi sekarang berubah. Kyungsoo dengan sepenuhnya bisa menerima Kris. Walau sedikit hatinya masih tersimpan seseorang laki-laki lain.

.

.

.

"Bahagianya aku akhirnya memilikimu seutuhnya."

Kris dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan acara pernikahannya. Pernikahan ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Mereka berbaring di kamar pengantin. Kris memeluk Kyungsoo posesif. Kyungsoo ngeblush. Dia juga senang akhirnya bersama Kris.

"Kris Hyung." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kita sudah menikah. Waktu pacaran dulu kau selalu memanggilku 'Kris Hyung', masa sekarang juga masih seperti itu. "

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris. Dia semakin ngeblush kalau Kris menggodanya.

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Bisa 'sayang', atau 'chagi'. Ah aku tahu, 'yeobbo' saja." Bisik Kris lirih.

"Ahh. Baik, y-yeobbo."

Kris terkekeh dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang sekarang resmi jadi istrinya itu.

"Emm.. Yeobbo." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kris pelan, dan beralih menatap suaminya.

"Apa, istriku?" Kris menyaut dengan tangannya yang mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Besok temani aku mau?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar manja ditelinga Kris daengan wajah yang begitu imut.

Kris mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu jelas Kris mau mengantar Kyungsoo kemana saja. "Tentu saja aku mau. Memangnya mau kemana?"

"… Rumah Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut. Raut wajah Kris berubah saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin.

"Mau apa kesana?" tanya Kris dingin. Membuat Kyungsoo menciut seketika.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya. Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa kesana sen—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh?"

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban suami untuk mengantarkan istrinya kemana-mana."

Segera Kris rengkuh kembali tubuh hangat Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, yeobbo. Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo mencium singkat bibir Kris. Jarang sekali Kyungsoo yang mencium Kris duluan.

"Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu, Wu Kyungsoo."

"Annyeong, Jongin. Aku datang."

Kyungsoo menaruh bunga yang dibelinya saat perjalanan ke 'rumah' Jongin pada batu nisan Jongin. 'Rumah' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo kemarin adalah rumah terakhir Jongin. Atau orang biasa menyebutnya Makam.

Kyungsoo berjongkok, diikuti Kris disebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengelus batu nisan Jongin pelan. Air mata sudah menggenang di mata bulat indah Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jongin."

Setahun lalu, Jongin tidak bisa diselamatkan dari penyakit jantungnya. Yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo ketahui selama dia menjalin hubungan dengannya selama hamper dua tahun.

_Flashback_

_Setelah hari dimana Jongin mendengar pengakuan dari kekasih baru Kyungsoo –Kris-, hidup Jongin semakin tidak ada artinya. _

_Dia semakin tidak semangat dalam belajar. Bahkan, tidak jarang dia membolos sekolah. Hanya untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin sakit hati. _

_Hingga suatu saat Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit karna penyakitnya kambuh. Waktu itu Jongin sedang pelajaran Olahraga. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Kyungsoo Hyung!"_

_Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang berduaan dengan Kris di sebelah mobil Kris itu menoleh._

"_Ada apa, Taemin-ahh?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung. Kenapa anak ini berlarian sambil memanggil namanya. _

"_Hhhhh__…..__ Ituuu__…..__"Taemin masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. _

"_Kau kenapa? Bicara pelan-pelan!" kata Kris. Dia tidak tahu siapa laki-laki ini. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakannya sih._

"_Itu, Hyung. Jo-Jongin!"_

"_Ada apa dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Taemin berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Membuat Kris yang ada disampingnya jadi tidak nyaman. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat khawatir. Kris jadi cemas._

"_Jongin masuk rumah sakit, Hyung. Penyakitnya kambuh." Jelas Taemin yang sudah bisa mengontrol nafasnya._

"_Penyakit apa?" tanya Kyungsoo panic. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jongin punya penyakit. Biasanya sih Jongin memang sering memukul-mukul dadanya. Dan saat Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin hanya menjawab kalau dia sesak karena terkena debu. Tidak menceritakan apa-apa lagi._

"_Penyakit jantung. Jongin mengidap penyakit jantung. Kyungsoo Hyung tidak tahu?" tanya Taemin._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menangis. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu. Merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan Jongin. _

"_Benar, Hyung. Lebih baik Kyungsoo Hyung sekarang kesana. Jongin membutuhkanmu, Hyung."_

_Kyungsoo menatap Kris takut. Dia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak mau kalau Kris salah paham nantinya._

_Seolah mengerti, Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan tersenyum –agak pasrah-. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kris pelan. _

_Kyungsoo balas memeluk Kris. "Gomawo, Kris Hyung."_

"_Kyungsoo Hyung. Kau datang?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang menjemputnya. Walau wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, tapi kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat sedikit energy Jongin bertambah. _

_Kyungsoo datang dengan Kris dan membawa beberapa buah untuk Jongin. _

_Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Jongin pelan. "Jongin. Cepat sembuh ya."_

"_Ehem." Kris berdeham. Menatap tajam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerti. Dia melepasnya perlahan. Jongin mendesah kecewa. Hangat di rambutnya tidak terasa lagi saat Kyungsoo melepas tangannya._

"_Terima kasih, Hyung." Senyum Jongin mengembang. _

"_Permisi"_

_Mereka bertiga menoleh ke pintu. Dan mendapati Dokter yang memeriksa Jongin masuk._

"_Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama Jongin. Aku akan memeriksanya." Kata Dokter tadi sopan._

"_Ahh. Baik, Dokter. Kita juga mau pulang kok."jawab Kris._

_Jongin menatap datar Kris. Padahal baru saja Kyungsoo datang, masa iya langsung pulang begitu saja._

"_Terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan yaa." Pesan Dokter tadi._

_Kyungsoo dan Kris mengangguk paham._

"_Aku pergi dulu, Jongin." Pamit Kyungsoo._

_Yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jongin. "Iya, Hyung. Hati-hati."_

_._

_._

_._

_Besoknya Kyungsoo kembali datang ke rumah sakit. Dan tentu saja bersama Kris juga. Kris tidak mau kalau Kyungsoo pergi sendiri tanpanya. Apalagi menemui Jongin. Yaa… walaupun niat Kyungsoo baik. Menjenguk Jongin. Tapi rasa cemburu itu pasti ada. Mengingat Jongin sendiri adalah lelaki yang pernah mengisi hati Kyungsoo dulu._

_Kyungsoo melihat Jongin disana. Keadaanya semakin memburuk. Detak jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin khawatir. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau Jongin kenapa-kenapa._

"_Sayang, tidak usah secemas itu." Kris menenangkan Kyungsoo. Melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah masih peduli pada Jongin itu membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali._

"_Ahhhhh."_

_Terdengar helaan nafas di kamar rawat Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo bangun seketika dari duduknya. _

_Kyungsoo mengintip dari luar. Dan disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalau detak jantung Jongin datar, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Membuat wajah Kyungsoo pucat seketika._

"_Jo-Jongin." Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo masuk dan menatap tak percaya pada tubuh Jongin yang sudah tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan._

"_Sayang, tenanglah." Ingatlah bahwa Kris selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. _

_Air mata Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Jongin, bangun! Kau dengar aku kan?" teriak Kyungsoo._

"_Anak muda. Teman anda sudah tidak ada. Jadi, tolong iklhaskan." Dokter tadi mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan kemudian keluar ruangan._

"_Hikkss.. Jongin." Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Kris. Menangisi Jongin. Memang benar Kyungsoo sudah sedikit bisa melupakan Jongin. Tapi,tidak Kyungsoo sangka kalau Jongin bisa pergi secepat ini._

_Flashback End._

"Jongin. Semoga kau bahagia disana , yaa." Kyungsoo masih setia mengelus batu nisan Jongin. Sedangkan Kris juga masih setia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Menenangkannya.

"Dia pasti bahagia disana. Dia anak yang baik." Kata Kris. Kris tidak sepenuhnya tidak suka pada Jongin. Kris akui kalau Jongin adalah anak yang baik. Ketidaksukaan Kris pada Jongin yaitu saat-saat dulu Kris melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dan walaupun mereka sudah putus, Jongin masih terlihat sangat mengharapkan Kyungsoo. Itu yang Kris tidak suka.

Kris cemburu. Kris takut. Takut kalau-kalau Kyungsoo akan kembali pada Jongin. Kris sudah sangat menggilai Kyungsoo pada saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jongin."

"Sayang pada Jongin. Tidak sayang padaku." Kris melepas tangannya dari punggung Kyungsoo. Sedih karna Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin di depan Kris. Didepan suaminya sendiri. Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisi Kris. Saat kekasihmu jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau menyayangi orang lain. Didepan mata kepalamu. Piye perasaanmu? #AkuRapopo.

Kyungsoo segera menyadari kesalahannya. Ia mengejar Kris yang kini sudah berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hyung, tunggu!"

Kris tidak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Sungguh Kris tidak menyangka. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu. Kris tahu Jongin sudah tidak ada. Dan juga tidak akan bisa merebut Kyungsoo-nya. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo mementingkan perasaan Kris.

"Hyuuuuuuung~"

"Hikss.. Kris Hyung.. Hikkss.."

Langkah kaki Kris otomatis berhenti. Mendengar isakan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling tidak Kris inginkan. Tangisan Kyungsoo membuat hatinya pilu. Dengan cepat Kris berbalik dan mendatangi Kyungsoo. Memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Sst. Jangan menangis, sayang." Kris menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Hikss. Kris Hyung marah yaa?"

"Tidak."

"Pasti Kris Hyung marah. Maaf. Maafin Kyungsoo, Hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Kris melepas pelukannya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kecilnya. Lucu sekali.

"Aku tidak marah kok, sayang. Sudah jangan menangis." Kris membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan air mata Kyungsoo.

"Bohong. Pasti Kris Hyung marah." Kyungsoo pout imut. Pasti Kris benar-benar marah padanya. Buktinya, Kris tadi meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak menahannya, pasti Kris sudah akan pulang tanpa mau menunggui Kyungsoo lagi.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya …. Cemburu." Jujur Kris akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya. "Mwo?" Bagaimana bisa Kris cemburu kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi.

"Iya. Aku cemburu."

"Kenapa?"

"Masih bertanya mengapa?" Kris sangat gemas kepada istrinya. Sudah jelas Kris cemburu karena ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Masih bertanya. Untung yang bertanya seperti itu Kyungsoo. Coba kalau orang lain. Tak segan-segan Kris akan menghantamnya saat itu juga.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo kembali menunduk.

Kris mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Mempertemukan wajah mereka. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain. Berbicarapun aku tak suka."

Kyungsoo terpana. Sebegitu cintanya kah Kris. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia kalau benar begitu.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kyungsoo berucap tulus.

Kris tersenyum. Memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau milikku, sayang. Selamanya akan tetap jadi milikku."

.

.

.

**END**

**FF Oneshoot pertama yang aku buat. Maaf kalau geje. Haha :D Aku bukanlah Author professional. Jadi mohon maklum ^^**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca. Apalagi yang udah review. Walau gak yakin juga kalau ada yang baca. Hehe **

**Annyeong. **


End file.
